


prisoners

by Angelic_kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blood and Violence, Child Eren Yeager, Child Jean Kirstein, Drugs, First time writing here, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Police Officer Hange Zoë, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Single Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), basically the movie prisoner but with levi saving eren and jean, fast paced, mainly single parents trying to protect their kids, not really romance but there are some elements, tags are kinda odd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_kid/pseuds/Angelic_kid
Summary: Someone took Levi and Erwin's kids.They will get them back.Even if they have to take it into their own hands.-ON HOLD- UNDER EDITING-
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Jean Kirsten & Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. C1

''come on come on let's go! dad let's go!'' 

Levi glanced at his impatient son who was standing by the door arms crossed showing his disappointment to his incredibly slow dad.

The six-year-olds glare only intensified when he saw his dad purposely slow down with tying his shoes up. ''ugh dad hurry up we-'' 

''Jean's house is not going anywhere Eren and besides your sister isn't down yet can you go grab her'' before Levi could even finish off properly Eren darted up the stairs loudly screaming Mikasa's name. 

After another ten minutes of loud scuffles bangs and screams the Ackerman household were off making their way to the Smiths. 

Snow and ice were an energetic kid like Erens enemy so Levi had the boy upon his shoulders fearing letting him go right now would result in a broken bone or two. 

''Mikasa, what's that?'' Eren pointed at a funny-looking van in his opinion.

Mikasa looked away from her phone to see what her little brother was pointing at ''that's called an RV van right dad?''. 

''yep that's exactly what it is or you could just say camper van''

''it's kinda big why do people have it? can we go to it? is it fast? it looks heavy? are people camping in it right now?'' Eren was gripping onto levis hair harsher and harsher as he excitedly asked his dad everything he could about this new van he wasn't familiar with. 

Levi inwardly sighed at his forever inquisitive kid, but secretly knew he wouldn't have Eren any other way, ''how about we talk all about the RV after dinner with the smiths okay kiddo.''

Eren hummed in agreement getting excited again as they saw the smiths house which was only a few houses down on the other side but had taken them longer than usual due to the not so favorable weather conditions.

''dad put me down'' the kid whined and attempted to jump off his father's shoulders resulting in Levi gripping him awkwardly by the leg before letting the brat down to run into the Smiths house.

''you know'' Mikasa sighed at her dad ' i can't tell if he likes Jean or not he's such a brat' before entering the Smiths house whose door was already open due to Eren's run-up. 

Levi chuckled before going inside already relaxing at the smell of a freshly made meal and the sound of laughter. 

\---

''want something to drink Levi ?''

Levi looked over to Erwin smiling lazily ''that's not even a fucking question Erwin'' he grumbled before wincing as Erens and Jeans screaming picked back up.

''God and just when I thought Armin and Mikasa had gotten them to quiet down.'' 

Erwin sat down next to his childhood friend and laughed at the look of pure pain on his face, ''i agree the noise they make is not anything enjoyable but at least they're happy'' the blonde shrugged taking a sip at his own drink he too desperately needed. 

''Thank you for having us for dinner, next week I'm feeding you some shitty Chinese cant have you eating all this healthy stuff all the time Erwin indulge a little.''

Levi twisted his body as he spoke and laid across Erwin's couch putting his head on the other man's lap sighing contently as a hand began massaging his temple.

''you can feed me whatever you like Levi. We will definitely be there'' 

Both men enjoyed the presence of each other silently despite the ruckus of their two boys upstairs. Levi felt himself beginning to fall asleep and let his eyes shut until he heard the telltale sounds of the boys coming down. 

''dad!'' Jean shouted running into the living room. 

''Jean inside voice, please'' Erwin whispered. 

''sorry daddy but can me and Eren go play in the snow a little please please please'' Jean whisper-yelled. 

''yes please Mr Erwin my daddy won't mind either he said it's okay'' Eren begged his overly large green eyes giving Erwin some hardcore puppy eyes. 

Levi had to refrain from getting up to pinch his brats ear knowing damn well he never made any sort of agreement about playing in the snow with his son but he didn't want to deal with the kids crying so decided to carry on playing pretend and acting asleep.

He felt Erwin hum thinking over the kids begging before coming to a conclusion. 

''fine but no injuries if either of you come back crying or hurt you will be spending the rest of your evening with your dads'' Erwin held back a snort at the boy's off-put faces ''you both have your whistles right?'' 

Eren and Jean both eagerly nodded holding said whistles that were attached as a necklace to them before running outside to go play.

The emergency whistles had been Levi's idea, after hearing about recent cases of child abductions and knowing the adventurous behaviour of his own child he needed something that would give him temporary relief, knowing it would be heard if god forbid Eren did blow it. 

\---

''Jean, do you wanna see something cool ?'' Eren grinned at his friend before dragging Jean despite not getting a response. 

''hey watch it don't ruin my jacket'' Jean glared at the shorter boy but complied secretly excited to see what was so cool. 

Both boys wandered down the street hand in hand moving quickly incase their dads decided to check on them knowing both dads would get mad at them for venturing out the front yard. 

''what is this what you wanted me to see, it's ugly'' Jean muttered about the odd looing van Eren was excited holding his arms out to. 

''Jean it's an RV van. people camp in it. it's so cool'' Eren was now pushing his face into the glass trying desperately to see inside. 

''oi don't do that what if someones inside you weirdo''. Jean couldn't help but feel off about the van especially when the radio turned on. ''hey look the radios on maybe there is someone in there''. 

''exactly'' jean grabbed Erens hand again ''come on let's go I don't like this weird van''

''what are you doing''

Both kids jumped at the sound of a new voice, slowly turning away from the van to meet the eyes of Mikasa and Armin.

Eren smiled sweetly at Armin and went over to hug the teen's leg ''Armie the music playing in it'' he giggled before running back into Jean's house mumbling about being cold. 

Jean stared up at his brother and Mikasa who looked confused before running to join Eren. 

''Mikasa' Armin muttered 'there is no music playing.'' 

Mikasa shrugged deciding not to overthink it ''come on Armin let's go back in we should watch a movie or something'' as she dragged the other 17-year-old up and into the warm house.

Armin looked back at the van for a second and swore he saw someone move around in there before shaking his head, probably just a shadow or something. 

\---

Levi was far from impressed as Mikasa slyly reported where the two boys were before sentencing Jean and Eren to spending time on the couch with their dads. 

It hadn't even been half an hour when Eren gasped loudly ''Daddy! Me and Jean need to go outside again'' he said desperately.

Levi put on a face of mock concern, ''is that so Eren and why do you need to do that?''. Erwin couldn't keep the look of amusement off his face as he watched Erens animated expressions.

''my whistles in the snow we need to go get it''

''daddy will get it himself later then don't worry about it for now''

''But daddy I know where it is and Jean will be with me he can protect me'' 

''ah Jean will protect you will he, sounds like you've got a bit of a crush'' 

Erens jaw dropped open and his whole face burned red ''daddy!'' he shrieked and got up to whack his annoying dad in the face. 

Levi laughed as a series of soft attacks hit him in the face and Jean's noises of disgust filled the living room, said boy was being held back by his dad trying to get some of his own hits on Levi.

''okay okay, I'm sorry Eren. Fine, you can go but take Mikasa and Armin and just get the whistle and bring your asses back in'' the raven-haired said strictly.

Wordlessly both boys clambered up and out of the house both of their dads smiling at them softly.

''I bet they will in fact grow up to have a sweet relationship'' Erwin smiled at Levi.

''shush old man I'm not giving Eren to anyone no matter his age''

''what about when he brings someone home then what are you gonna do hm'' 

Levi glared threateningly at Erwin, '' that won't happen anyway'' he huffed. 

''what about you Levi thinking about getting into a relationship'' Erwin suddenly had a serious look on his face.

Levi's chest ached for a second as he realized just how close Erwins face had suddenly gotten, ''i don't know if I have met the right person yet'' he whispered inching his face back a little as Erwin did the opposite. 'are you sure Levi' he whispered getting closer. 

Both men jumped apart when Mikasa and Armin came into the living room holding a bowl of snacks each. ''erm did we interrupt something'' Armin awkwardly said. 

''no no no'' Levi scrambled standing up ''nope nothing at all haha, so, you got the whistle huh wheres the kiddos'' 

Mikasa frowned at her dad's words ''what whistle, arent the kids here with you guys''

Levi and Erwin looked at each other before quickly going out into the front yard. 

Levi's heart quickened as he saw no sign of his son, no screaming, no Jean.

The four of them rapidly searched around screaming for the boys to respond.

Minutes and minutes went by, Levi felt like fire and his gut started to churn. 

'' _J_ _ean! Eren! where are you guys''_

Absolutely no one around. 

_''Eren, Jean this is not funny come out right now!'_

The street was barren.

'' _kids come on where are you!''_

Levi felt his blood begin to boil. 

'' _EREN WHERE ARE YOU!''_

Some son of a bitch had taken his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick run-through of what happened so far- the Ackermans,( Levi Mikasa, and Eren) went to dinner at the smith's, (Erwin Armin and Jean)  
> Levi and Erwin got a bit of tension between them, Mikasa and Armin were just trying to watch a damn movie and our babies Eren and Jean have gone missing.
> 
> please comment below on how you found this and I will try my best to keep to a regular updating schedule. thank you lovelies also sorry if this was kinda long or not formated right haha I am learning to get better at this site so please be patient and drop some tips for me.  
> see you soon <3


	2. C2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet our detective and a suspicious suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hange's pronouns are they/them.  
> I have also changed Jean's age to make him 7 whereas Eren is 6.

''Here you go, a coffee to go!'' 

Hange smiled at the teen server as thanks before looking back to their phone while leaving the cafe. 

Keith Shadis, the captain, had radioed in to let the officers know an RV matching the description given by Armin Smith had been found at a rest stop next to the woods. 

Quickly Hange got into their car making their way over. 'I hope to get a raise out of this' the detective thought while speeding. Don't get it wrong they did care for the two children who had gone missing, frankly, they found the news heartbreaking, but Hange's main source of motivation to work on this case was due to the fact they were hoping for a promotion.

Arriving at the scene they were met with two other officers. ''Hello detective, it's parked over there'' said one, sure enough, said RV was parked up in a designated rest stop. 

''Right officers let's check it out'' as the three casually made their way over the van came to life and sped out of the parking lot. 

''shit!'' Hange yelped as the van was quickly moved straight forward. ''what the fuck!'' they yelled running back into their own car ready to tail the RV. 

''this better be one hell of a raise.'' 

However, the pursuit wasn't needed as the car rammed straight into the woods crashing causing a lot of smoke. 

''The fuck?'' Hange frowned before getting back out of the car to get out and check the damage done. 

Gun raised they approached the ruined van with the other two cops following also with their guns up. ''whatever happens next do not shoot'' Hange stated before checking the front windshield of the van for a driver. 

Conveniently there was no sign of a driver in the front but Hange didn't miss the specs of blood attached to the glass of the windshield which was broken in by a thick tree branch, any deeper and the driver surely would've been speared by the damn thing. 

''Let's check the back'' Hange and another officer had guns raised to the back door of the RV, ''again don't shoot, if you have to then aim for the legs, I want this bastard alive''.

''On three...one...two...three!'' 

Silence and darkness were all the officers were met with. ''turn on the damn flashlight'' an officer muttered while Hange gestured for them to keep their voice down.

As light filled the inside Hange took in the sight of what a usual camper van looked like. A sink, counter, floral curtains, couch-like seat, all in all, it was a very cozy camper van which was insanely empty of signs of struggle or a hiding driver. 

That was until Hange saw a curtain move. 'Of course' they thought. 

''Oi! You behind the curtains, I fucking see you! put your hands out slowly! Raise them now!'' Hange yelled and sure enough, two shaking hands slowly revealed themselves from behind the curtains. 

Hange pulled the on the hands roughly to reveal the rest of the person, without thinking they handcuffed the suspect and forcefully dragged the person out of the van. 

With much struggle from the suspect who Hange roughly estimated was around 6'4 making it difficult to keep the long-limbed suspect together as they struggled violently but with the help of the other two officers and threats of serious bodily harm the man eventually calmed down but refused to use their legs to stand upright. 

Angrily and running out of patience Hange harshly gripped the hair of the suspect who was just kneeling on their knees with their hands cuffed behind them. 

''Get the fuck up and start talking?'' Hange practically growled while pulling the suspect up for the tenth time now. 

Graciously the suspect decided to comply and stood up to face the three officers while trembling. 

''Hange this guy looks high'' an officer said while using his flashlight to shine it into the suspect's face. 

Hange agreed while looking into the blown pupils of the suspect who was now turning his head between looking at the officers and looking at the woods. Hange could say for sure this person was 110 percent suspicious. 

''What are you looking at? Are the boys in the woods?'' Hange asked but either suspect was very good at acting clueless or he was in fact intoxicated as they choose not to respond. Instead, the look of fear on the suspect's face grew.

''The boys'' Hange repeated, '' are they in the van or the woods? Do you know where they are?'' 

''Boys...'' the suspect whispered while looking unsure at Hange. 

''yes, yes, two young boys. They were hanging around this van before going missing? Where the fuck are they?'' Hange's patience was running out fast as their words seemed to not make any dent in this suspect's head. 

Again with a lack of response, Hange was about to punch the suspect in the face when the other two officers managed to calm Hange down and mutually agree it was best to take the suspect in for interrogation and get the van searched by forensics. 

\---

''Eren!'' 

''Jean! Eren! Where are you guys?'' 

The town community had gotten together to search the woods as much as they can during the night. Flashlights were out and everyone was calling out in hopes for at least one of the boys to respond back. 

Levi's voice was rough as he continued to call for his son. ''Eren, please where are you?'' He gripped his flashlight tighter and tighter as seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. 

''Dad'' Mikasa tugged on her father's coat to get the man to stop for a second. She glanced around noticing there were significantly fewer people than at the start of the search. ''We've been here for too long, I think we need to go back home.'' 

''Mikasa Eren could be-'' 

''No!...no, I know Dad but we've been searching all evening and night. We need to get some rest, I'm terrified and want Eren back too but it hasn't been a full day yet so there's still hope in him coming back like tomorrow. Besides Grandma Kutchel texted and said she will be here early in the morning. We gotta go back now.'' 

Levi sighed and held his daughter's hand, cursing himself when he realized it was freezing and shaking. 

Mikasa was a child and she was being the logical one here, ''I'm sorry Mikasa you're right, I'll get you home then I'll come back and search myself. You need some rest it's almost 12am let's go.'' 

The teen felt her heart sink when she thought about her Dad coming back out to search by himself, that was definitely not what she meant, ''no Dad _we_ need some rest'' she stressed as the two were making it out of the woods and back to the car. 

Levi didn't respond and the drive back home was silent. 

\---

''So you're telling me they weren't playing near the RV?'' 

''...no...''

Hange had the suspect against the wall of the interrogation room as they leaned closely forward into the suspect's face with their arm above their head keeping the suspect trapped in place and struggling to look away from Hange. 

Sighing Hange leaned closer using their other hand to hold up pictures of Eren Ackerman and Jean Smith, ''look again, you recognize these boys?'' 

''I didn't see them, can I sit down?'' the suspect mumbled. 

Ignoring the response Hange continued to ask questions, ''What do you do in the RV? Answer my questions properly.''

''I sleep there'' 

''You sleep there, did you sleep there today while you were parked up on their street?'' Hange's tone was one you'd expect to hear when talking to a child, it was soft and almost sounded concerned but inwardly Hange wanted to pull their hairs out for how slow the responses were coming out of this baby of a suspect. 

''I was driving.''

Getting closer again Hange's voice got even softer, ''you weren't driving today though. You were parked on their street. Was today special? Were you planning on taking two little boys?'' 

''no'' the suspect whispered back almost sounding in pain at the accusation. 

''Have you done that before?'' 

''no'' 

''Did you ask them to come inside?''

''no''

''Did you ask them to come inside the RV then take them away?''

''no'' 

''Did you put those boys somewhere?''

''May I sit down?'' the suspect whimpered.

'' _I said! Did you put those boys somewhere?''_ Hange's patience disappeared as they slammed their hand which was above the suspect's head causing them to tremble. 

''Please don't touch me'' the suspect whimpered again. 

''I know you put those boys somewhere,'' Hange looked blankly into the suspect's face again seeming calm as if they did not just almost punch the suspect's face in. 

The suspect just sighed and attempted to move their head back further into the wall trying to increase the distance between them and the livid detective.

''You hide the boys?''

''no''

''How did you hide them? Did you tie them up?'' 

With no response, Hange moved their hand to harshly grip onto the back of the suspect's head, ''Did you tie them up?''

The suspect groaned in pain and stared at the floor. 

''Hey, hey, hey, hey'' Hange whispered softly while releasing their grip to kindly stroke the suspect's face instead, ''I know you're a good person, come on, I'm not telling you you're doing anything bad. I'm just trying to get the right answers. the real ones. that's all I want.'' 

''So tell me, where do you usually park your RV''

''My aunt's house'' the suspect whispered. 

''hmm, your aunt's house.'' 

''she...lets me park it in the back. Grass don't grow back there anyway.'

\---

The suspect had been ID'd as 34-year-old Bertolt Hoover. 

After 10 hours of painfully slow questioning, Hange found themselves in the backyard of Annie Leonhart, Bertolts aunt. 

If they were going to be honest they thought that the yard looks more like a scrapyard. There was a lot of junk scattered around and two cars, one of which did not even look driveable. Peering into one of the cars with their flashlight, a voice caught their attention. 

''That was my husbands... it's for sale if you want it?'' Annie Leonhart stood holding a dog as she spoke calmly to the detective. 

''No thanks,'' Hange said turning to walk up to Annie. 

''Then would you tell me what the hell you're doing on my property?'' 

\---

Annie led Hange through her house, ''I'm so shocked, Bertolts always back here before dark. He's a good kid. He sleeps in the RV during the summer but usually, he sleeps here on the air mattress.'' 

There was nothing extraordinary about Bertolts room, it was an average mattress, cupboards, fairly spacious. Just your average room. Hange casually walked around the room a bit stopping to pick up a photograph that was sitting lonely on the drawers. 

''That's my husband'' Annie said ''we argued and he walked out and never came back, it's been five years. That man was like a father to Bertolt.'' 

Hange put the photo down and turned back to Annie, ''wheres Bertolts real parents?'' 

''Car accident when the kid was six. Died on impact.'' 

''I'm sorry'' Hange nodded apologetically which was waved off by Annie. 

The visit was short and sweet. Hange found nothing useful and was getting more tired and frustrated. 

They checked their phone and had one text stating the forensic check on the van was complete. 

\---

''We found nothing.''

Hange's fingers twitched as the thought of pulling out their gun and shooting themselves in the head was seemingly a very pleasant thing to them right now.

''What?'' they deadpanned.

''The vans filthy as shit but we found nothing. No evidence of kids ever being there. Just usual man living in his RV crap.''

''come on now,'' Hange moaned ''no wool fibers at all? The kids were decked in winter attire. You're telling me there's nothing at all.'' 

''Sorry detective, nothing at all. I say you start by searching the woods near the rest stop.''

''oh yeah'' Hange said walking towards the door to leave. ''that's what almost half the uniformed cops in the state and their parents are doing. Hey when you're done with this thing go send the crew over to the aunt's house'' 

\---

The next day Hange organized to meet with the boy's parents.

''Dad?...Dad!''

Erwin jumped as he looked to see Armin and Hange awaiting his attention. ''Sorry...I was just thinking'' he mumbled to the two of them. 

''That's okay'' Armin patted his father's arm before continuing, ''this is detective Hange they would like to speak to you.''

''Hello Mr. Smith, I'm sorry if I am troubling you'' Hange said sincerely.

The talk with the Smiths went fine. Hange told them of the recent discoveries with Bertolt and had the results of the lie detector test which was just standard procedure for the family to take just as they reported the children missing, of course, the results were positive. 

Hange then went to the Ackermans.

As soon as they knocked on the door it flew open. 

Nearly losing balance out of surprise Hange was met with a sort of old-looking woman.

''I'm so sorry!'' She spoke frantically. ''I just thought you might be...'' 

''It's okay, it's okay!'' Hange reassured.

The woman invited Hange in and the detective made themselves comfortable on the couch. 

''I'm Kutchel Ackerman, Erens Grandmother. I made my way here as soon as I heard. Would you like something to drink or?'' 

''No thank you, I'm Detective Hange Zoe, I'm the one working on your grandchild's case.''

''Oh my please, please tell me there's been some news'' Kutchel begged.

Hange pitied the woman and told her everything they could.

A couple of minutes later Levi came down. Hange grimaced at the dark circles around the Ackermans eyes. 

''I take it you're Levi Ackerman, the father, I am detective Hange Zoe I am working on your son's case would you like to take a seat?'' Hange stood up to greet the man who ignored the handshake they were offering. 

''Uhm...er...Armin...Armin told you about the RV, how he thought there was someone in the RV right?'' Levi said while massaging his own temple. 

The detective could tell the man had not slept at all during the night, ''the RV was searched and it's clean, so was the aunt's house'' Hange stated.

''nothing?'' Levi frowned.

''Bertolt Hoover, unfortunately, has the IQ of a ten-year-old Mr. Ackerman. There is no way someone like that is capable of abducting two boys in broad daylight and then, somehow make them disappear.'' Hange shook her head looking sorrily at Levi.

''Well, how can he drive an RV then if he's that fucking incompetent?'' Levi's frustration was beginning to build and the man was getting more agitated.

''He does have a legal license.''

Levi glared at Hange ''oh but he ran, right? They said he tried to run away. Why? Why would he run?''

Hange put her hands up defensively, ''look Sir but I have spent 10 hours questioning him. I understand what you're saying but there's no evidence so-''

'' _Shut up! Shut the fuck up!''_ Levi yelled at Hange tears brimming his eyes. Kutchel jumped at Levi's aggressive shout while Hange's mouth snapped shut. 

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' Levi whispered rubbing his face with his hands before taking a seat on the couch next to his mother. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed as he felt her rub his hands.

He just wanted his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> run through of this chapter-  
> We meet our lovely detective Hange who is honestly just tired of life.  
> This is all taking place on the night of the disappearance then the morning after.  
> Our suspect-Bertolt-is hella weird but too bad there's no evidence against him.  
> Levi is in worried Dad mode  
> Kutchel just wants her sweet grandson back.
> 
> hope you enjoyed stay safe :)  
> comment how you found this chapter and let me know of any mistakes!


	3. C3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corpses and liars.   
> If you'd like, check out some of my other works :)

Keith Shadis was generally an impatient man who liked to stick by his own way of thought. 

That is just one of the many reasons Hange is not so fond of her boss.

''Listen, sir, just one more day?'' Hange had left the Ackermans feeling conflicted after Levi's mini-breakdown.

The man had begged Hange to keep Bertolt in custody however seeing as 48 hours was coming to an end and there was no proof legally they were required to release Bertolt.

Hange themselves doubted the man could have pulled off an abduction seeing as he could barely form sentences but due to Levi's plea they were determined to do something to relax Mr. Ackerman's mind.

This is why they were seated in front of their boss mentally cursing his stubborn nature. 

''Hange, you think the guy is innocent. Why the hell would I keep him locked up?'' Shadis scoffed at Hange causing them to sigh outwardly. 

''Come on, please, one more day. Ackerman was a mess this morning.''

''I get it, I really do but if you find his son he'll forgive you. And if you don't, he'll hate you anyway. It won't make any difference!''

Annoyed they were getting nowhere Hange got up to leave the man's office wordlessly. 

''Hang on!,'' Shadis called out, right as they reached the door, ''what's your next move?'' 

''Well, I am spending my day hitting up nine level-three sex offenders within this town! So if you don't mind-'' they gestured towards the door signaling that they needed to leave.

''Go, and try to find some results!'' Shadis dismissed the detective carelessly and as the door slammed shut, Hange knew they hated that man. 

\---

The day turned into the night and Hange only had one more sex offender to visit- Father Nile Dok.

Banging on his door Hange was a bit baffled by the lack of response.

''Father!'' they yelled while continuing to pound loudly onto the door. 

They decided to check the backyard incase the Father was out there while walking along the side of the house they took the chance to peer through one of the windows. 

There they could see Father Dok, Hange's eyes widened as the Father wasn't just blatantly ignoring the knocking instead the man was lying face down flat on the floor. 

Heart beating rapidly the detective ran back to the front door which after just one kick gave in. 

''Father!'' Hange yelled rushing to check the man was alive.

Before they went to call an ambulance due to the man being unresponsive Hange noticed multiple alcohol bottles and cigarette ends left around. 

''You fucking drunk'' Hange spat put their phone away as they realized Father was just out from all his drinking. 

''Hope you don't mind me looking around Father,'' Hange spoke to the unconscious man before walking around the dirty house. 

Hange stood disgusted in the man's kitchen as it seemed to have more alcohol than food.

They opened the fridge roughly out of their own annoyance to the whole situation of again having no results to show Shadis, hoping to find some proof the man was actually eating, when instead of opening, the whole fridge toppled over. 

''Well,'' they said to themselves '' at least I know it's empty.'' 

The detective was about to place the fridge back upright when they noticed behind it was a door. 

''What the fuck?'' Hange glanced to the living room where Dok was still passed out, deciding they probably had no choice now that they had seen the door, they must look what's in it. 

Opening it, three things immediately stood out, the smell, darkness, and the fact there were no stairs but instead a straight drop down. 

''Holy fuck'' Hange mumbled while feeling the wall for a light switch. 

Miraculously they did click it and when light filled the room they held in a gag at the sight of spider webs containing spiders which they had just blindly ran their hand through. 

Shivering a little they wiped their cobwebby hands on themselves and shuffled towards the edge of the floor. 

Whereas usual basements contained stairs going down, this one just seemed to skip that and just be a free fall down to a pit-like room. 

Chancing it, they jumped down into the pit nearly being jump scared when the first thing they saw was an angel looking right at them. 

''Fucking what!'' they gasped before looking around more and seeing the room was filled with angel statues. 

It wasn't that strange seeing as this was the Father's house but it was still creepy to be surrounded by statues in minimal light. 

Hnage moved around finding the basement was mostly clear but as they reached the back far end they froze. 

''Foot.'' They stated dumbly frozen in shock. 

Snapping out of it they went closer- it was a corpse. 

The corpse was dark and dry indicating it was fairly old, it was also clear it was of a man and was tied to a chair but was lying sideways on the ground, the man's clothes were decomposing along with the body, the only thing intact was the odd pendant around the corpse's neck.

Clearly, he had struggled and toppled over in the chair neglected, and died. 

''Fucking hell'' Hange felt sick at the smell and the sight. 

\---

''Who the fuck is it!?'' Hange held Father Dok by the throat over the edge of the floor jerking him every couple of seconds to make it seem like they were going to drop them down into the basement.

''I don't know his name!'' the Father wailed struggling in Hange's hold. 

''For fucks sake Father who the fuck is that?'' the detective yelled. 

''I swear to you, he came for a confession. He said he killed 16 children! I swear he bragged about it. I convinced him to come back here, he said he was going to kill more!'' The drunk Father was not sobbing as he spoke to the angry detective. 

''16 children?'' Hange was unsure if that fact was going to make them puke or the lingering smell of a corpse but as the Father just laid underneath them crying they gripped harder onto his collar and dragged him away. 

''All right, let's go, you fucking chicken-hawk.''

\---

The next morning marked day three of Eren Ackerman and Jean Smith missing. 

The hunt continued to spread, some people even went to start looking out of town. 

People on boats searched the waters and the woods were being swept through again. 

Levi, Mikasa, and Erwin were in the woods again as Levi got a call from his mother he answered it quickly as they walked around.

''Hello?''

''They're letting him go.'' 

Levi stopped walking abruptly and Mikasa and Erwin glanced at each other before looking at Levi questioningly. 

''What?'' Levi's tone had an aggressive edge to it hoping what he thought she meant wasn't true. 

''The man, Bertolt, he's leaving the station.'' 

Levi held back a snarl at the exact words he didn't want to hear were said. 

Calmly he assured Kutchel, ''don't worry, I'll deal with this'' before hanging up and quickly talking his high-vis jacket off and chucking it at Mikasa. 

''Keep searching'' he said sternly to the two then he took off running to his car. 

''What-Dad!'' Mikasa yelled after him but was ignored. 

There was no way he was letting Bertolt walk free. 

\---

B-E-R-T-O-L-T H-O-O- ~~W-~~ V-E-R

Bertolt smiled softly as he wrote out his full name on his release form proud he had only had one mistake this time. 

He looked at his aunt who was softly stroking his shoulder as she encouraged the man's writing, ''well done Bertolt, that's it.'' 

Hange stared at the two blankly, it was as if watching a mother interact with her baby, the plastered on a fake smile when Bertolt looked apprehensively at them. 

''Come on now, let's go'' Annie gave Hange a nod as she held Bertolts arm and guided him out the door of the station. 

''Now don't mind all the people okay? You don't have anything to say to them.'' Annie said reassuringly to the timid Bertolt. 

Reporter after reporter were gathered at the entrance, cameras out and microphones in hand ready to bombard the two family members. 

As they stepped out the questions hit them hard. 

_''Mr Hoover! You took those kids, admit it!''_

_''What do you have to say for yourself?''_

_''Look this way into the camera please Sir?''_

_''Why are you so underdeveloped?''_

Annie rushed Bertolt as quickly as she could away from the group of journalists. 

Amongst the commotion, everyone failed to see a speeding car that had just pulled up and a very angry man charging right at them. 

Levi marched straight into the group of people in the parking lot, an officer noticed and meekly tried to hold him back but Levi pushed him away.

''I just want to talk. He's a free man, I'm a free man!'' he yelled before grabbing Bertolt by the hood and dragged him to keep the taller man pinned to the hood of a parked car. 

Yelling and clicks of cameras were heard as Levi shook Bertolt by the collar and angrily spoke to him. 

''Where the fuck are they? Tell me what you did?'' Levi said aggressively while trying to shake off the officers who were attempting to pull him off Bertolt.

Bertolt looked blankly at Levi before whispering something. 

_''They didn't cry until I left them.''_

Levi's body went slack and his mind went empty as officers took advantage and roughly handcuffed him taking him into the station and away from a smiling Bertolt. 

\---

Shadis uncuffed Levi and looked at him disappointedly. 

''Look Levi, I've got my own kid, I get your anger so we are going to pretend this didn't happen.'' 

Levi glared at Shadis and frowned at his next words, ''I need you to forget about Bertolt Hoover okay?'' 

''What the fuck? Are you deaf? Did you not hear what I just told you?'' Levi's voice rose after each question. 

Right on time, Hange entered Shadis's office giving Levi a look of frustration and concern, usually, Levi would question someone with that type of look about if they were constipated. 

''Ah!'' Shadis sounded relieved at Hange's arrival, ''Here you can tell detective Zoe what you just told me!'' 

Hange crossed their arms as Levi spoke, ''That fucking ass I told you to keep locked away fucking spoke to me in the parking lot. The bastard said they didn't cry till he left them. He fucking said that right to my god damn face!'' 

''He said this right now?-''

''Yes! Right fucking now in the parking lot.'' Levi's fists shook thinking about it, he desperately wanted to punch Bertolt down. His mind raced, overthinking the words, he thought of Eren. His lovely, sweet, happy Eren. His Eren that was crying, probably cold, without his father. Eren crying because of Bertolt Hoover. Bertolt Hoover listened to Eren cry. 

Shadis met Hange's eyes as if to say, 'you fucking hearing this?' and Hange looked back to Levi concerned. 

''Levi, did anyone else hear that or just you?'' 

Levi didn't respond for a second before yelling out ''Are you calling me a liar!'' 

''No! What! I'm just asking some question's Levi please.'' 

''No!'' Levi got up from where he was sitting and advanced onto Hange. 

''Woah, Woah'' Shadis held his arm out keeping Levi from getting close to the detective. 

''You think I'm a fucking liar! He said it to me! He wanted me to know!'' Levi exclaimed, he couldn't figure out what was so wrong, why couldn't they just take his word, Levi was certain Bertolt was guilty so why wasn't anyone else. 

''No Levi, no one's calling you a liar. I'm going to go look into it right now okay.'' Hange tried to relax the burning man. 

''Fucking lock him up!'' Levi pushed Hange into the wall causing Shadis to yelp before leaving the police station raging. 

Hange snapped right at Shadis, ''See? One fucking day? Should've just left him in here for one fucking day!'' Then running off out the station too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run through-  
> Hange finds a corpse in Father Nile's basement.  
> Bertolt get's released despite Levi's wishes.   
> Bertolt is a little shit and reveals to Levi he has in fact been in contact with the boys.  
> Levi is in angry dad mode again. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)   
> See you in the next update!


End file.
